L'île de la tentation
by WeNeedUnicorns
Summary: Une mystérieuse et riche inconnue réunis tout le Glee Club ainsi que les anciens membres sur l'île paradisiaque de Bora Bora. Ce sera l'occasion pour tout les amis d'explorer leurs sentiments, et leurs relation tout en s'amusant. Mais l'orage ne menace-t-il pas ces beaux projets ? Cette histoire contiendra tout les couples possibles. Rating T pour langage. Résumé nul mais lisez


**Note de l'auteur :** Salut, salut chers lecteurs ! Alors voilà je me lance dans cette nouvelle histoire qui va être longue, et compliquée à écrire. Compliquée ? Oui car je compte bien y mettre tous les ships possibles alors ça risque de nous faire un gros bordel de Slash et de non slash ! Je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions, critiques et remarques ! Si vous avez des idées particulières de ship ou de storyline pour un couple je suis preneur car je risque d'être à court d'iées comme toujours ! Bon et bien je vous laisse lire ce long premier chapitre !

**/!\ Warning ! /!\** il va y avoir du slash donc des pairings de même sexe donc homophobes passez votre chemin, ou passez les passages. Il y aura des insultes et parfois un langage cru qui peut être inadaptés aux enfants purs et sages alors fermee cette page si vous êtes pures et sages et allez regarder mon petit poney ! ( J'adore Apple Jack dans ce dessin animé )

Rien n'est à moi mais à c troll maléfique qui mérite une pendaison par les pieds, Ryan Murphy ainsi que ses acolytes diaboliques Ian et Brennan.

* * *

La vie est pleine de tragédies, mais peu importe ce qu'il se passe la course du temps ne s'arrête jamais et ainsi de nouveaux moments de bonheurs viennent effacer le chagrin. La disparition tragique de Finn avait eut lieu il y a maintenant quatre mois et personne ne s'en était totalement remit. Le jour au travail ou en cours tout allait bien mais dès que la solitude apparaissait chacun de ses proches avait une pensée pour lui et leur cœur se brisaient à nouveau. On ne se remet jamais de la perte d'un être chère on vie avec et c'est tout, certains peuvent vivre avec en ne se rappelant que des bonnes choses mais d'autres perdent pied dans le chagrin.

Tout le monde pensait que ce serait le cas de Rachel, la petite diva à la sensibilité accrue, mais elle était forte et s'en était remise, pas totalement mais elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès. Elle pouvait dès à présent se projeter dans l'avenir sans exploser en sanglot, elle pouvait à nouveau chanter et rire de bon cœur. En parlant de cœur, elle s'était faite à l'idée que même si elle aimait Finn un jour il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre qui l'aimera et qu'elle aimerait en retour. La petite starlette était forte, contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait pensé et la magie de Broadway l'aidait aussi à ne pas trop penser à Finn. Le frère de ce dernier, Kurt, était lui aussi passé à autre chose. Le géant lui manquait, comme à tout le monde mais il avait arrêté de pleurer tout les soirs en y pensant et il en était de même pour toutes les personnes qui le connaissait, elles n'éprouvaient plus le besoin de pleurer mais ressentait le manque tout les jours. Etonament l'une des personnes les plus atteinte par cette tragédie avait été Santana. La perte de son meilleur ami l'avait totalement bouleversée et l'avait fait se remettre en question. La latina savait que Finn croyait en elle, alors c'est pour lui qu'elle s'était inscrite à la fac de New York en section artistique, elle pourrait ainsi faire ce qu'elle aimait et avoir un diplôme qui l'aiderait à avoir un futur meilleur.

Le mois de juillet était officiellement arrivé à New York, la chaleur avoisinant déjà les 40 degrés à l'ombre, c'était une vraie horreur, heureusement que c'était les vacances pour tout le monde. Le restaurant où travaillaient les trois New Yorkais étaient fermés tout les ans en juillet, c'était le mois où le patron retournait en France, son pays d'origine, pour voir sa famille libérant ses employés pour un mois. Il était neuf heures du matin, et la latina revenait dégoulinante de sueur de son jogging quotidien. C'était son nouveau passe temps, enfin c'est ce qu'elle disait au monde, la réalité était que depuis qu'elle avait arrêté le chearleading et tout le sport qui s'y associait elle avait pris quelques kilos qu'elle voulait absolument perdre alors elle s'était mis à la course à pied. En passant dans le hall de leur immeuble elle ouvrit la boîte aux lettres et découvrit trois enveloppes dorés leur étant adressée, une chacun. La brune ouvrit celle à son nom, et en sorti un billet d'avion à son nom ainsi qu'une petite carte rose où une écriture enfantine laissait le message suivant « La date et l'heure sont indiquées. Destination ? Le bonheur. Tu m'as manqué, j'ai hâte de te voir. » Santana relut plusieurs fois le message ne comprenant pas tout, cherchant qui pourrait en être l'auteur puis regarda le billet qui indiquait que son vol partait demain et qu'il était à destination de Bora Bora. La brune ne put empêcher un couinement d'excitation et se dépêcha d'ouvrir les invitations de ses amis qui contenaient le même message et u billet d'avion à leurs noms. Santana ne prit pas la peine de prendre l'ascenseur et se mit à courir dans l'escalier pour atteindre l'appartement le plus rapidement possible et lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur de l'habitation elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler :

– Lady hummel ! Barbra ! Venaient voir et bougez vous le cul ! J'ai une excellente nouvelle.

Kurt fut le premier a arrivé, un masque d'argile vert sur son visage et emmitouflé dans sa robe de chambre en satin, « robe de chambre ridicule qui méritait d'être brûlée » comme dirait la latina mais qui s'abstint de faire un commentaire pour en arriver plus rapidement au voyage. Rachel apparut quelques secondes plus tard encore en pyjama, à peine réveillée.

– T'as intêret à ce que ce soit intéressant, je dormais bien pour une fois ! Lança-t-elle à la brune.

Kurt aperçut les trois enveloppes et se rendit compte que les trois étaient ouvertes. Et avant même que la brune ait le temps de parler du voyage il commença a piquer une crise.

– Santana ! Je te lai déjà dit un millier de fois, arrêtes d'ouvrir mon courrier !

– Toute façon les seuls courriers que tu reçois sont des factures où bien des lettres d'amours de ton petit Blainou. Quoi que je comprendrais que tu veuilles l'intimité si vous vous échangiez des photos cochonnes, oh.. Mais attends voir ! Je m'en souviens, c'est déjà arrivé une photo de ton cher petit mouton qui était totalement…

– Santana fermes là !

Kurt l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase et la brune devina que sous son masque vert il devait être tout rouge comme toutes les fois où elle abordait le sujet. Mais soudainement leur affrontement fut interrompu par Rachel qui explosa de rire, n'étant pas au courant de cette histoire là.

– Tu veux dire que toi et Blaine vous vous échangez des photos par la poste ? Oh mon dieu je veux voir !

Elle explosa à nouveau de rire, ce qui vexa Kurt mais lui fit tout de même plaisir de la voir rire.

– Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Et non personne ne verra ça ! C'est privé, c'est déjà assez malheureux que Santana les aies vu ! S'énerva Lady Hummel.

– Tiens Rach, je te l'envois par sms ! S'exclama Santana sous le regard ahuri du jeune homme.

– Tu l'as prise en photo ? Tu.. Tu … Tu… as .. Gardé une photo de mon mec à poil entrain de faire des choses ? Tu es une salope ! Hurla Kurt qui se jetta sur la brune pour lui voler son téléphone.

Cette dernière hilare, se mit à courir dans l'appartement avec son téléphone, narguant le châtain.

– Je l'ai même envoyé à Puck et à Sam, je suis sûr ça a hanté leurs fantasmes pendant longtemps !

– Satana ! Je te hais !

– Je suis la meilleure ! Répliqua la brune avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, s'asseyant par terre et pleurant de rire.

Kurt tambourinait à la porte, furieux, voulant confronté la latina. Soyons honnête le garçon n'« tait pas pour le moins du monde effrayant, c'était assez drôle même. Puis leur querelle fut soudain interrompu par un éclat de rire à l'autre bout de l'appartement, suivit d'un cri d'hilarité. Ce qui signifiait une chose, Rachel avait vu la photo. Et c'était le cas, elle riait tellement devant cette photo de Blaine nu déguisé en lapin qu'elle en fit tomber son téléphone.

– Oh mon dieu ! J'adore cette photo ! Hurla-t-elle.

– Supprimes moi ça ! Hurla Kurt qui se jeta su le téléphone pour supprimer la photo.

– Oh que non ! Répliqua la petite diva qui attrapa le téléphone et se mit à courir comme l'autre fille l'avait fait précèdement.

Santana sorti de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, une fois calmée et elle retrouva une Rachel hilare et un Kurt boudeur qui mangeait un gâteau au chocolat.

– Sérieusement Kurt, vous pourriez utiliser snapchat c'est bien plus sûr pour ce genre de photos, lui conseilla Rachel.

– Je te boude totalement, tu es devenue aussi inintéressante que Fast and furious !

– On plaisantait Kurt ! Et puis il est quand même bien monté notre petit Blaine, lança Rachel sur le ton de la conversation.

Santana se laissa tomber sur le canapé, explosant de rire et ce fou rire reparti de plus belle lorsque les deux filles s'aperçurent que Kurt choqué par cette déclaration en avait craché son gâteau.

– Je t'interdis de parler de ça ! Je vous l'interdit à toute les deux !

Les deux amies explosèrent à nouveau puis se calmèrent au bout de quelques minutes sous le regard agacé de Kurt, qui même si il leur en voulait les trouvait adorables.

Une fois calmée Santana, reprit les enveloppes qu'elle avait laissé sur la table basse et fixa ses deux amis.

– Alors en regardant dans la boîte aux lettres j'ai trouvé ça, quelqu'un nous offre des vacances de rêve a Bora Bora ! Vous avez bien entendu les amis ! On part à Bora Bora ! S'écria la brune.

– On quoi ? Demandèrent en chœur et choqués ses deux amis.

Santana secoua la tête de mécontentement et leur tendit leurs enveloppes et les deux amis observèrent leur contenu en murmurant des « oh mon dieu » ou encore « c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

– Ce doit être une farce, réfléchi Santana, qui nous offrirait ça ? Lança Rachel.

– Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas on doit y aller ! On mérite ces vacances bordel !

– Je suis d'accord avec Rachel, c'est louche tout ça ! Lança Kurt.

– Bon vous savez quoi ? Je vais appeler la compagnie aérienne voir si les billets sont vrais.

La brune partit dans sa chambre et composa le numéro de l'aéroport et quelques minutes après, elle fut en relation avec le service client de leur compagnie qui affirma qu'ils étaient enregistrés sur le vol à destination de l'île paradisiaque qui partait demain.

– C'est officiel on part en vacance ! Hurla-t-elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon.

– On sait ! Lança Kurt. Blaine vient de m'appeler, lui ainsi que Tina, Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Kitty, Ryder, Jake, et Marley ont aussi été invités !

Santana le regarda choquée, puis sauta sur ses amis en hurlant de bonheur puis elle se calma, fixant ses amis d'un air grave.

– On va à la plage, okay ? On doit faire nos valises, faire du shopping et s'épiler avant demain Vous attendez quoi ? Dépecher vous les filles !

Les trois amis se préparèrent en vitesse puis partirent à l'assaut des boutiques de New York, particulièrement Century 21 où ils achetèrent pleins de vêtements de marque, tendances et pas chers. Puis les heures jusqu'au vol s'écoulèrent rapidement. Au moment d'embarquer on leur annonça qu'ils étaient en première classe pour tout le voyage, et lors de leur escale à Los Angeles ils se retrouvèrent avec Puck, Mercedes et tout les membres actuels du Glee club. Ils étaient tous heureux de se revoir et les douze heures de voyages passèrent rapidement même si pour Kurt et Blaine qui voulaient s'envoya en l'air cela fut bien trop long. Leur arrivée à Bora Bora se passa tout aussi facilement, une limousine vint les chercher et les conduisit à un des hôtels les plus luxueux, ils avaient en tout plusieurs suites pour tous. Mais la répartition dans les chambres fut assez spéciale à vrai dire elle était déjà faite leur expliqua le valet qui les conduisit à leur chambre.

– La personne qui s'occupe de ces vacances, de ce que je sais est une très bonne amie à vous tous, en tout cas elle vous connaît suffisament pour avoir organisé des plans de chambres qui sont d'après elle indiscutables.

– Je ne suis pas là pour vous obéir, j'irais où je veux ! Lança Puck.

– Vous devez être Noah ?

– Comment vous savez ça ? C'est un pouvoir vaudoo ?

Le jeune valet rit.

– Non, votre amie m'avait prévenue que vous risquiez de vous plaindre. Donc là, nous sommes devant la suite Ta'aroa. Elle contient trois chambres de deux personnes, un salon et une salle de bain avec Jaccuzi sur la terrasse, expliqua le jeune homme.

– Que signifie son nom ? Demanda poliment Rachel.

– En fait Ta'aroa est le dieu originel créateur du monde, expliqua Tina.

– Exactement. Vous, vous devez être Tina c'est bien ça ? Demanda l'employé de l'hôtel. Votre amie m'avait dit que vous étiez une passionnée de mythologie.

– Oui c'est bien moi, sourit Tina, surprise.

– Bon donc dans cette suite j'ai d'inscrit Mademoiselle Lopez qui doit partager sa chambre avec mademoiselle Wilde.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers le groupe d'amis et se rendit compte que la latina semblait légèrment énervée.

– Hors de question que je partage mon lit avec cette peste ! S'écria-t-elle.

– Arrêtes de me voir comme ça ! J'ai changé ! Hurla la blonde.

– Touches à mes affaires et je te massacre Wilde !

Kitty ignora la réponse et se reconcentra sur le jeune homme qui souriait.

– Votre amie m'avait prévenue que ça se passerait comme ça. Ensuite la deuxième chambre est composé du duo Sam et Noah, ce qui ne devrait poser aucun problème et enfin la troisième chambre est pour Jake et Ryder.

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent en souriant plutôt satisfait, au contraire des filles. Le valet ouvrit la porte et les invita à découvrir leur suite. Le salon était lumineux et contenait une télé ainsi que deux gros canapés en cuire blanc. Une baie vitré donnait sur le balcon qui avait une vue sur la mer bleu turquoise. De haques côtés de la pièce il y avait deux portes, une donnait sur la salle de bain et les trois autres sur les chambres. Les trois duos se séparèrent et partirent à la découverte de leurs chambres. Les trois chambres étaient identiques, un lit king size blanc au draps marrons et turquoise alors que les murs était blanc.

Lorsque Puck pénétra dans la chambre que lui avait indiqué le jeune homme, il se rendit compte de la présence d'un paquet de préservatif et de lubrifiant. Rien qu'à la pensé de dormir dans ce lit king size avec le blond, qui s'était coupé les cheveux, avec des capotes pas loin le fit bander et Sam s'en aperçut, et se mit à rire puis il eut une érection à son tour.

– Hors de question que tu me baises Puckerman ! Lui lança-t-il.

– Ils disent tous ça au début, mais tu seras vite accroc, lui répondit le dit Puckerman en s'attrapant le paquet.

Sam se mit à rire et commença à vider sa valise, son ami faisant de même mais n'oubliant pas qu'i voulait 'occuper des fesses du blond.

Dans la chambre d'à côté Jake et Ryder une fois la porte fermée se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant passionnément. Puis ils tombèrent sur le lit approfondissant leur baiser. Ryder se mit à rire quand il aperçut les préservatif puis se sépara du métisse.

– Jake, il faudrait qu'on en parle aux autres de nous, dit il sérieusement.

– Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas blesser Marley, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

– Depuis que vous avez rompu Marley est sortie avec Sam pendant deux mois, elle t'a oublié. Mais dis moi le si t'assumes pas, des fois j'ai l'impression que je ne suis là que pour la baise et c'est tout, s'énerva Ryder.

– Mais non, tu sais que c'est faux ! J'ai juste peur e m'assumer, et puis si je garde ça secret j'ai l'impression que tu es encore plus à moi, confia le jeune Puckerman.

Ryder sourit puis retourna embrasser son petit ami secret. Maintenant ça devait faire six mois qu'ils étaient en couple. En fait après la rupture de Jake et Marley, yder avait confié à son meilleur ami qu'i était attiré par lui et ils avaient couché ensemble juste pour essayer mais Jake s'était rendu compte que son meilleur ami lui plaisait beaucoup et depuis ils étaient ensemble mais en secret au grand dam de Ryder.

De leur côté la découverte de la chambre de Kitty et Santana se fit bien plus brutalement. Santana prit un traversin et le mit au milieu du lit en expliquant :

– Tu vois ça c'est la limite de nos espaces privés. Franchis la limite et t'es morte.

La blonde la regarda, déçue.

– D'accord. Mais tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me déteste autant ?

La latina s'arrêta quelques instants, perdues puis se ressaisit.

– Parceque t'es une garce diabolique !

Kitty prit un air outré.

– Je te rappelle que toi aussi tout le monde croit que t'es une garce diabolique mais en vrai ce n'est pas el cas ! Répliqua-t-elle.

– Maintenant tu t'identifies à moi ? Je suis horrifié ! Lança la brune.

– T'es vraiment trop conne, vas te faire mettre ! Lança la blonde avant de quitter la chambre en furie, claquant la porte.

Santana s'assit sur le lit et réalisé qu'elle avait était trop loin. C'est vrai, elle aussi était une garce mais quelqu'un avait toujours cru en elle, Finn, et elle devait faire pareil pour Kitty car si personne ne croit en vous vous êtes foutu, pensa-t-elle. Mais pas maintenant, pour l'instant elle se contenterait de ranger ses affaires.

A l'extérieur de la chambre, les jeunes restant aperçurent Kitty se diriger en trombe sur la terrasse et Rachel ne pu s'empêcher de commenter la situation.

– Ca promet tout ça, lâcha -t-elle.

– Je te parie 15 dollars que Santana la gifle avant la fin de la semaine, ajouta Kurt.

– Et moi j'en parie 20 que c'est Kitty qui la gifle, lança Tina.

Les trois amis se regardèrent puis se mirent à rire imaginant la cohabitation difficile des deux.

Puis le valet les interrompit.

– Si vous voulez bien me suivre de l'autre côté du couloir, voici la suite Océan, la votre. Celle-ci est plus grande, elle contient une chambre nuptiale en plus, pour messieurs Hummel et Anderson.

Les deux jeunes amoureux se sourirent puis s'embrassèrent.

– Alors dans cette suite, Mesdemoiselles Berry et Rose partageront une chambre, tandis que Monsieur Abrams et mademoiselle Cohen Chang auront la leur et enfn mademoiselle Jones partagera sa chambre avec votre amie qui devrait arriver ce soir, termina d'expliquer le jeune homme.

Le groupe d'amis rentra dans la suite et tout était identique à la précédente à part qu'ici la couleur prédominante était le bleu et que le balcon donnait sur la foret. Les couples et Mercedes partirent à la découverte de leurs chambres.

La chambre nuptial de Blain et Kurt avait un lit au drap rouge ainsi qu'un jacuzzi dans un coin. En voyant ça les deux fiancés ne purent s'empêcher de s'embrasser passionnément.

– J'ai hâte que tu me fasses l'amour, murmura Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt.

– Moi aussi, mon lapin, répondit Kurt explosant de rire en repensant à la situation de la veille et l'histoire de la photo.

Blaine vexée demanda une explication à Kurt et lorsque ce dernier lui avoua tout, le brun fit la tête puis après quelques secondes sortit de la chambre en hurlant.

– Lopez la photo était privée ! Je vais te tuer !

La dénommée Lopez ainsi que Rachel explosèrent de rire en repensant à la photo du garçon nu et déguisé en lapin puis Rachel reprit son installation.

– Tu sais je suis contente de partager ma chambre avec toi, confia Marley qui venait de s'allonger sur le lit.

– Ah bon ? Lui demanda la brune, un sourire aux lèvres.

La plus jeune se mit à rire légèrement.

– Oui. Tu es un peu mon modèle. Je veux dire tout les autres prennent pour exemple des grandes stars mais moi j'ai Rachel Berry. Je veux dire, l'année dernière quand tu as signé mon livre de fin d'année, je me suis rendu compte que je voulais être comme toi. Tu es une fille douée, forte, indépendante et peu importe ce qui t'arrives tu t'en sors toujours avec classe, et tu es sur le point de devenir une grande star ! Expliqua Marley un peu gênée.

Rachel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle se retourna et enlaça amicalement Marley.

– Merci Marley de me dire tout ça, grâce à toi un de mes rêves se réalisent : inspirer les autres. Et puis toi aussi t'as le potentiel de tout réussir, je sais pas si ça compte mais pour moi la nouvelle leadeur des New Direction, c'est toi, confia Rachel, sincère.

Les deux filles se mirent à rire puis retournèrent au rangement de leurs affaires.

Dans leur chambre Artie et Tina découvrirent que leur lit avait était aménagé pour facilité l'accès à Artie.

– Ce doit vraiment être quelqu'un qui nous connaît bien qui nous prépare tout ça ! S'exclama Tina en sautant sur le lit.

– Ou quelqu'un qui sait ce par quoi je passe, ajouta Artie. En tout cas je suis content d'être avec toi !

– Moi aussi ! S'exclama l'asiatique en sautant à nouveau sur le lit.

Ces derniers mois Artie avait bien changé, surtout depuis sa relation avec Kitty. Cette dernièr el'avait métamorphosée, il était passé du crapaud au prince charmant à deux roues. En effet, il coiffait ses cheveux différemment, il s'habillait bien plus classe et s'était musclé le torse. Il était en somme devenu bien plus mignon. Mais il avait rompu avec Kitty car il y avait un trop grand écart entre eux et depuis quelques temps il pensait fortement à se remettre avec Tina. Cette dernière avait passé son année de terminale en célibataire, se remettant occasionnellement avec Mike pour le sexe car il était un super amant, mais aussi son premier amour.

De son côté Mercedes s'installa tranquillement dans sa chambre, seule, et se mit à chanter. Elle était contente d'être ici, vraiment, ça lui faisait du bien de retrouver tout ses amis après ces derniers mois difficiles. Mais elle se retrouvait seule, comme au bon vieux temps. Enfin, pour l'instant puisqu'apparemment leur mystérieuse amie devait partager sa chambre avec elle. Elle rangea ses affaires et alla se balader sur la terrasse de la chambre, observant la forêt et ses oiseaux colorés qui était apercevable de là où elle était et à ce moment elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait nulle part au monde où elle voudrait être à part ici.

– Les gens bougez vous le cul ont doit être à la soirée de bienvenue organisée par nous dans 15 minutes ! Hurla Santana dans toute sa délicatesse.

Et d'un seule coup tout les jeunes s'agitèrent se préparant pour la soirée, s'habillant classe pour certains, en habits de plage pour d'autre ou carrément en tenue tahitienne traditionnelle pour Mercedes et Rachel. Quelques minutes plus tard le groupe descendit vers le bar et ils furent accueilli par le même Vallet que plus tôt. Puis soudainement une personne arriva dans leur dos et s'exclama :

– Alors je vous ai manqué bande de pétasses ?

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Des critiques ? je mérite une review ? Et qui est la mystérieuse amie ?

Pardonnez mes fautes d'orthographe et de frappe mais je suis crevé, dur dur d'être à la fac.

Xoxo -A


End file.
